maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations : Deadlier of the Species/Dialogues
Mission 1 "With the Black Panther incapacitated, we are going to need to lend a hand in Wakanda's defense, proteting it from the early invader birds." — Mission Preview Deploy 1 Screen text Some stray Sentinels are threatening the innocent citizens in the city. Red Hulk will see to the people's safety. Start End Deploy 2 Screen Text We need someone to act as a blockade to prevent anyone else from entering the city. Preferably someone strong, someone who could be like an iron wall. Start End Deploy 3 Screen Text Have someone brilliant help out the Wakandan Science teams determine who was behind the attack on T'Challa. Deploy 4 Screen Text Several White Gorillas were seen to have entered the jungle. Send someone stealthy to quickly neutralize them before they can bring any backup. Deploy 5 Screen Text We need someone to protect the Wakandan Royal Family from any potential dangers. Mini-Boss: Man-Ape Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Bastion Reveal Start Lose Complete Boss: Doctor Doom Reveal Start Lose Complete Mission Complete Mission 2 "Word must be out on the street that the king of Wakanda has been defeated as villains flock to Wakanda in an attempt to seize it and the Vibranium. At the same time, a portal appeared to have opened close by." — Mission Preview Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Video footage shows that T'Challa had gone to see Namor when he was attacked. We need to question him without causing any sort of incident. Susan Storm could be the best person to send. Start End Deploy 2 Screen Text War Machine saw a battalion of HYDRA Power Armor are marching towards where we are keeping T'Challa. He's moving to take them out. Start Deploy 3 Screen Text The people of Wakanda are at low spirits after what happened to their king. Storm suggests she holds some sort of public rally to raise their spirits. Start End Deploy 4 Screen Text While Storm raises the people's spirit, have someone raise the troop's morale. Send Ares. They may not be Greek but whose morale can remain low with a War God in the lead? Start End Deploy 5 Screen Text Someone needs to protect T'Challa while we are mopping up all these villains. Station someone outside his room. Mini-Boss: Flag-Smasher Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Viper Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Sebastian Shaw Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: M.O.D.O.K Reveal Start Lose Complete Boss: Morlun Reveal Start Lose Complete Epic Boss - Baron Zemo ''Reveal'' ''Start'' Lose Complete Mission Complete Mission 3 "As more villains make their way to Wakanda, the truth of the plot becomes unveiled as familiar faces make their appearances." — Mission Preview Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Hercules has offered to stand guard at the gates to protect it. This is probably an attempt to show up Ares for his recent morale-boosting but then again, who are we to deny him the pleasure. Start End Deploy 2 Screen Text Morlun may have been defeated but he may not be out yet, Sider-Man 2099 said he will swing around for a while to see if the Inheritor is still about, and if Karn has joined him as well. Start End Deploy 3 Screen Text With almost every known villain organization here in Wakanda, we are going to need to up security around the Vibranium Mound. Station someone there. Deploy 4 Screen Text The Hood has sent a few Demons into the city. People's lives are at stake. Send someone to destroy the Demons and quick. Deploy 5 Screen Text There may be a way to awaken T'Challa, with some magic by a witch doctor. The Queen Mother and Storm will be there to oversee things. Better to have someone else there too. Start End Deploy 6 Screen Text We found the people who brought Morlun to Wakanda, a rival tribe. Have someone escort the Wakandan police force to arrest them in case they have other dirty tricks up their sleeves. Mini-Boss: Man-Ape Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Count Nefaria Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: The Hood Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Baron Strucker Reveal Start Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Doctor Octopus Reveal Start Lose Complete Boss: Green Goblin Reveal Start Lose Complete Mission Complete Category:Special Operations Dialogues